The Fandom
by LittleSunDragon-Chan
Summary: What would happen if the Soul Eater cast gets hooked on the different fandoms this world has to offer? Based on a true story. SHORT ONE-SHOTS.
1. Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Maka and her friends were walking around the mall that Saturday morning. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki did their usual rounds in the stores. Soul, Kid and Black Star had hit up the arcade.

Maka only followed them, trying to figure out what book to buy. She entered the store, lingering around the shelves.

She went to the Popular Books section.

Twilight. _I'd rather die that read that._

Harry Potter. _Read it like a hundred times already._

Hunger Games. _Done with that._

She was about to give up and just buy clothes when she saw it. The five books in a Greek-styled box set.

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

She was getting tempted now; seeing as she loved books. She resisted the tempation, but she gave in anyway. She grabbed one of the boxed sets and payed for it.

As soon as she got home, she removed the plastic cover carefully and held the first book in her hand. _The Lightning Thief. _

She smiled then opened the book and turned to the first page, eager to read.

(After a few weeks…)

"…..and Percy is the coolest demigod to ever live! Can you believe it? HE DEFEATED KRONOS! And even though he and Annabeth are my OTP, I want to marry him!" Maka cried.

Her friends just stared at her like she had gone completely insane.

"Um…you know he's not real, right?" Soul said.

Maka glared at him. "What did you say?" she growled.

"I just said he's not even a real-" but he was cut off when Maka slammed the Lightning Thief in his skull.

"NEVER EVER SAY THAT IN FRONT OF A FAN GIRL, YA TWIT!"

Everyone had anime sweat drops. "She used to be normal…"

* * *

**Ahahahahaha, my first fandom. Review? **


	2. KuroshitsujiThe Black Butler

**The Black Butler fandom**

**Fangirl/Fanboy- Maka Albarn and Hiro**

Maka was browsing the internet for the latest books she wanted to read when she came across a status update on Hiro's facebook account.

"_Done watching Kuroshitsuji! Awesome anime, btw!"_

_Kuroshitsuji? _She thought. Curious, she went to Google it and found the wiki. As she read the story line, she began to feel interested in it.

Not wanting to read the spoilers, she closed the window and went to watch it on the internet.

* * *

Soul was wondering what happened to Maka the next morning. She didn't show up for breakfast. He thought that she was still asleep.

But it was already ten before seven a.m. so he knocked on her door.

"Maka?"

No answer. Soul sighed and knocked louder. "MAKA, we're going to be late."

Still no answer.

Soul, now both worried and annoyed, opened the door. "Are you deaf? I said we're going to be-"

But he was cut off at the sight of his meister.

Maka was hunched over her laptop, wide-eyed and there were dark circles under her eyes. She was still in her pajamas. Three empty bags of Cheetos were next to her, as well as five cans of Coke.

"Hey." She said without even looking up from the screen.

Soul just stared at her. "W-what happened to you?!" he exclaimed.

Maka shrugged. "I'm watching Kuroshitsuji."

Soul snorted. "That shitty anime?"

Maka suddenly turned to him, malice and hatred in her eyes. "What did you say?"

Soul frowned, not noticing the sudden drop of temperature in the room. "I just said that Kuroshitsuji is a shitty anime."

Maka was on her feet now. She was smiling sweetly at him. "Soul?"

"Hmm?"

"YOU BAKAAAA!" she yelled and kicked him in the nuts.

Soul immediately fell on his knees, whimpering.

"NEVER CALL MY SEBATIAN SHITTY!" she bellowed.

Later at lunch….

"And the way he just looks at you through the screen." Maka sighed dreamily. "Sebastian-san is the one for me."

Hiro nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! He's just perfect!"

They sighed in unison. "I want to marry him." Maka cried.

All of her friends were just staring at them.

"Uh….what the hell happened to Maka?" Kid asked.

"She became a fangirl." Liz said.

"A CRAZY fangirl." Soul puts in.

"I wonder what's she gonna fangirl on next…"

* * *

***evil grin* So yeah, Maka's a Sebastian lover now. Next up is: FINNICK!**


End file.
